


Hearts Along The Line

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Now For Something Completely Different, Budding Love, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Falling In Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: A crush really shouldn’t manifest itself so complicatedly in a relationship that’s already this difficult, they both can’t help but think.(50 one-sentence prompts for KomaHina, all taken from a thing that probably hasn’t been seen in years.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, this definitely not normal for me or in general, really. The explanation is that there was a tag meme going along using a format that I remembered from VERY early fanfic days (like, we're talking when LiveJournal was very much a BIG thing), and it made me nostalgic and next thing I knew, fifty sentences later...
> 
> Yeah, this was experimental to say the least. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> It involves a non-canon dr3 AU, except truth be told, it's actually closer to V3's Bonus Mode AU. But I thought the dr3 tag would be better to go with. Haha.

O—Ring

 

“Whatever shall I do,” he hummed as he observed the way the HPA ring glimmered on his finger. “I might just end up liking you more and more...”

 

O—Hero

 

“When heroes go through trials and tribulations, that just makes them stronger, doesn’t it—isn’t that how things work?”

 

O—Memory

 

“It’ll be like old times when we explored this island together—doesn’t that sound nice? Let’s go already, Hinata-kun!”

 

O—Box

 

No matter how he looked at it, that gaudy, glimmering pink _thing_ didn’t match Komaeda’s tastes at all.

 

O—Run

 

“I’ll have to pass, but feel free to run around like a dog to your heart’s content!”

 

O—Hurricane

 

“Isn’t it beautiful, isn’t it lovely?” Komaeda gushes as Hinata can only watch with building unease and dread as the grays and greens in his irises swirl into a terrifying, chaotic _mess_.

 

O—Wings

 

 _Well..._ Hinata can’t help but think with a twinge of amusement as one of the birds nestled atop Komaeda’s head as Komaeda himself cooed at another perched upon his hand. _That’s one crowd he’s popular with._

 

O—Cold

 

“Hinata-kun, you really are cold sometimes...” For some reason, he flinches at that, almost as though he recalled something unpleasant.

 

O—Red

 

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda wonders, and the headache worsens as Komaeda says, almost breathlessly, “Your eyes...”

 

O—Drink

 

“So your favorite kind of soda is one that calms you down?”

 

O—Midnight

 

He’s up playing this stupid game at midnight because Komaeda begrudgingly had a _point_ —not because Komaeda’s words _got_ to him.

 

O—Temptation

 

“You tempted her, didn’t you— _just like how you tempted me_...”

 

O—View

 

“Are you _always_ looking in the direction of the main building, Mr. Reserve Course?” he asks, almost teasingly, and Hinata turns away with a huff.

 

O—Music

 

 _As expected, his taste in music is also strange..._ Hinata thinks as he swipes through the list of songs on the surprisingly pink mp3 player.

 

O—Silk

 

 _Oh,_ Hinata thinks as he pinches the soft fabric between his fingers. _So Komaeda favors curtains to blinds._

 

O—Cover

 

“You forgot your umbrella, right?” Hinata asks over his shoulder. “Come on, then, we can share mine so that you don’t catch a cold again.”

 

O—Promise

 

“It’s possible my talent might be utterly worthless, so—” “No way! I’m absolutely positive your talent will be something amazing, Hinata-kun!”

 

O—Dream

 

 _Going to HPA with his head held high had always been his dream, it had always been—_ Komaeda cuts those thoughts off with the cruel question of, _“_ Were you just someone following _trends_?”

 

O—Candle

 

It should weird him out more than it does to see Komaeda looking so contemplative during blackouts, his thoughtful look illuminated by the candle’s dim glow.

 

O—Talent

 

“An immense talent is what gives birth to an immense hope—you _do_ understand that, don’t you, Mr. Reserve Course?”

 

O—Silence

 

“I feel like I could enjoy even silence with you,” Komaeda murmurs, so softly that he might not have actually heard anything at all.

 

O—Journey

 

“In some stories, it’s the journey that matters,” Komaeda tells him cheerfully one day. “But truth be told, those kinds of stories don’t actually appeal to me at all.”

 

O—Fire

 

The fire is blazing on and on, and he’s remembering Komaeda’s crazed smile and laughter with his arms spread out, but what gets him running as fast as he can to the fire extinguishers is the realization _that Komaeda is trapped in there_.

 

O—Strength

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea... The reason why I talk to you, the reason why I try to understand you in spite of everything...is because I’m just a coward who’s scared of leaving everything as it is.”

 

O—Mask

 

Komaeda’s always smiling, always, even when he talks about all these horrible things that happened to him that make Hinata’s head hurt and his insides twist.

 

O—Ice

 

“Your hands are like ice,” he complains, to which Komaeda retorts, “I didn’t _ask_ you to warm them.”

 

O—Fall

 

“Keep that up and I might just fall for you,” Komaeda teases to which he quickly laughs, waving his hand when Hinata shoots him a look. “I was just kidding—that thought’s way too unpleasant, isn’t it?”

 

O—Forgotten

 

Even though he knows he’ll forget everything towards the end, he’d like to stay friends with Hinata until then.

 

O—Dance

 

“Class trials are like poetry in motion,” Komaeda says with a sweep of his arm reminiscent of the bow before a waltz.

 

O—Body

 

Komaeda is frightening and unpredictable—but he’s also so frail that Hinata can’t help but be afraid for him as much as he’s afraid of him.

 

O—Sacred

 

“Talent is everything, the talented _are_ everything,” Komaeda speaks with both agitation and reverence, and he’s shaking so badly that the thought comes, unbidden and unpleasant and absolutely _unallowable_ of a reserve course student to think in regards to a _SHSL_ , that perhaps Hinata should hold him.

 

O—Farewells

 

_Don’t worry, Komaeda, I’ll definitely listen to your last words._

 

O—World

 

And at Komaeda’s last words, the world around them kept skipping and glitching with _stopitstopit **dontstop**_ — _check the web for more details_.

 

O—Formal

 

“Hinata-kun, Mr. Reserve Course.” “Komaeda.”

 

O—Fever

 

“I’m fine—I’m always fine, I’ve never been better,” Komaeda babbles on and Hinata’s hand recoils from just how _blazing_ the temperature of his forehead was.

 

O—Laugh

 

Sometimes, he can’t help but think about how Komaeda’s laughter, wheezy and hysterical and awful and terrifying, also sounds unbelievably painful.

 

O—Lies

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t get near me, I hate it when you’re near me,” Komaeda’s practically chanting as Hinata clicks his tongue in annoyance but brushes the sweaty ivory strands back all the same, his frown deepening as he notes that the fever doesn’t feel as though it’s died down even a little.

 

O—Forever

 

“Happiness is fleeting, fickle, and unreliable—but hope is absolute and eternal, so... I have need for little else, you see...”

 

O—Overwhelmed

 

“It’s not that you’re detestable or disgusting or what _ever_ —you’re just _overwhelming_.”

 

O—Whisper

 

Komaeda’s voice is barely above a whisper, and it sounds so much like a confession except when Hinata hears what he _actually_ has to say, he can’t help but laugh, “Oh, _that’_ s all you wanted?”

 

O—Wait

 

“I’ll be fine because...even when my life is threatened by such despair and misfortune—there’ll always be good luck waiting up ahead, and I’ll always believe in the absolute hope that will someday arise.”

 

O—Talk

 

“It’s true that I’m never bored around you...” “Because I come up with such interesting conversation topics! Like—like...oh... Don’t worry, I’ll definitely come up with something!”

 

O—Search

 

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda exclaims, with a resolve that he couldn’t help but find admirable. “Let’s do what we can just as our leader said, and see if we can find some clues!”

 

O—Hope

 

“Hinata-kun, from the bottom of my heart, I love...the hope sleeping inside of you.”

 

O—Eclipse

 

Blocking the view of the radiant, blinding sun is this white-haired, pale faced guy who’s worriedly asking if he’s okay and— _dammit, he’s really not._

 

O—Gravity

 

He understands that in a situation like this, he can’t trust anyone and can’t even trust himself but—Komaeda’s soft smile and calming demeanor draws him in just as it had before and, _hell_ , Hinata might cling to him a little harder if he neglects to keep himself in check.

 

O—Highway

 

 _The road to hell is paved with good intentions,_ Hinata recalls but it’s hard to not suspect malice when Komaeda’s so gleeful about everything.

 

O—Unknown

 

 _I can finally find out Hinata-kun’s talent—he’ll be so happy when he knows!_ That was his last thought before everything shattered to dust as he read the profile in a long stretch of silence and nothing more than a confused, broken, “ _What_...?”

 

O—Lock

 

It’s funny, it’s really, really funny as his heart struggles under the locks and chains he’s wrapped around himself upon finding out the truth—just because Hinata-kun’s pitiful expression was such an _aching_ sight.

 

O—Breath

 

He’s not sure how long he spent breathing in spite of the bleeding wounds and his taped mouth, but he knows that when thoughts of _Hinata-kun_ intersected the swirling thoughts of hope and despair—his breathing, for a moment, came out a little more wheezed as everything around him _burned_.


End file.
